


Take Me to the Place I Love

by JustAnotherMadOne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drug Addiction, Fame, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rock Star AU, Very Bad Decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: Inspired by Ryanhaswood's Rock Star AU: http://ryanhaswood.tumblr.com/tagged/rock-star-auJeremy Dooley is the lead singer of the budding rock band The Lads, along with friends Michael, Gavin, and Ray. They're resigned to small gigs in tiny clubs, not expecting much buzz...But they become swept up in the high-octane music lifestyle as they're selected to be the opening act for legendary and controversial singer Ryan Haywood, former member of The Gents.(DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE - WILL UNDERGO REWRITES/REWORK)As the rockstar lifestyle settles in for the group, Jeremy finds himself growing closer to Ryan, but he doesn't realise how much of a disaster he can be...





	1. Prologue

**_ Chapter 0 _ **

**_ Prologue – News Flash _ **

**__ **

“ _Fame is hollow. It amplifies what is there. If there is any self-doubt, or hatred, or lack of ability to connect with people, fame will magnify it.”_

\- Alanis Morissette

 

**_HE’S BACK! HAYWOOD’S RETURN_ **

**_Former Gents singer tops the charts overnight_ **

_Throughout music history, the comeback can be a hit or miss, but in the case of former lead singer of the mega-successful rock group The Gents, it is a complete success._

_Ryan Haywood, 34, recently surprised the public by releasing a new solo album, five years after the band’s dramatic and highly publicised breakup. The album ‘In The Air’ was released last Sunday and has already reached the number one spot on Top 50 Music Downloads and The Hottest 100 Albums, with its lead single ‘The One (In The Hole)’ reaching one million downloads within two hours of its release._

_The controversial singer began his career in 1998 at the age of 18, singing in clubs until he made his big break in 2001, with closest friends, Geoff Ramsey and Jack Pattillo, forming ‘The Gents’. They soon sky-rocketed to fame with their self-titled album and their hit song ‘Same Voice’. Amidst rumours of drug addiction and arguments within the group, the Gents split up in 2009, with Pattillo leaving the music business entirely and Ramsey taking on side projects, including the alternative group ‘Plan G’ with now-wife Griffon Ramsey._

* * *

**_“THEY WERE TALENTLESS LOSERS”_ **

**_Haywood’s SHOCK tirade against Gents leaked online!_ **

_After an extremely eventful month, fans of The Gents were left in complete shock as audio from the band’s former lead singer spread like wildfire across social media._

_The two minute eighteen second rant from controversial singer Ryan Haywood, 35, was shared five million times online within a day of its original upload by an anonymous source. The lengthy tirade features Haywood condemning former bandmates Geoff Ramsey and Jack Pattillo, calling them ‘Talentless Losers’, amongst other shocking insults._

_“Those f**ks were only famous because of me. If it weren’t for me, they’d be f**king nobodies.” Haywood can be heard shouting. “They were talentless losers. Stupid b******s should be f**king thanking me.”_

_The leaked audio comes after Haywood swept the National Rock Awards, landing Best Male Vocalist and Best Album, amongst three other wins for the evening. The competition was especially rough, with hot new bands the GG’s and ScrewAttack also breaking through the ranks._

* * *

**_CAUGHT! ROCKSTAR’S NEWEST AFFAIR!_ **

**_Haywood snapped in compromising positions with manager_ **

_Fans of the Gents and the music community were left speechless after several photos surfaced online of a certain singer hooking up with his manager._

_Ryan Haywood, 36, was still fresh from the release of his second album ‘The Mad King’ and its success when the music gossip magazine Funhaus published the candid pictures on their website, seeming to show Haywood in very sensitive positions with his manager Joel Heyman, 45._

_The candid snaps show the supposed couple embracing and kissing, with some (as yet unseen) rumoured to show the two having sex. The source of the photos and their original poster remain unknown._

_Haywood and Heyman have both denied to comment._

* * *

  Ryan leaned back in the sofa, letting the smoke curl from his lips. He had shut off the TV after the eighth time it spouted a story about him and now just sat in silence, only occasionally shattered by his phone ringing, as it was right then.

  The noises soon settled down and was replaced with a distorted recording of his own voice. ‘ _Hey, this is Ryan. Can’t come to the phone, so just leave a message and I’ll get back to you._ ’

  A long beep followed and another voice joined. “ _For God’s sake, Ryan! You can’t keep ignoring me!” Joel’s voice hissed, obviously very irritated. “We need to talk about these… photos. You need to get your shit together!_ ”

  The message ended and Ryan sat up again, stubbing his cigarette out in the ashtray next to him. He picked up his laptop and set it on his lap, flipping it up. He didn’t have anything to do really, so he might as well waste some time and see if there was anything new.

  With that in mind, he clicked open his browser and started searching the newest music uploads. He knew most of the kids strumming on their guitars or doing covers of The Beatles or The Rolling Stones probably were never going to make the big time, but it still felt good that some people had that passion.

  “At least some people still have some idea of what good music is.” He chuckled to himself, picking up his half-empty can of diet coke and taking a swig. He scrolled through the feeds and decided to pick a random video.

  He looked at what came up. He picked the top video, entitled ‘The Lads – ‘X Ray and Vav’ – LIVE at Slow Mo, 18/1/2017’, opening it up. “Might be good for a pick-me-up.”

  The camera work was shit; obviously taken with someone’s phone, but the audio still came through nicely as four guys set up on stage. One with curly red hair sat at the drum set, tapping away on the cymbals as two other guys – a blonde and a brunette with glasses – grabbed their guitars and strummed. However, the fourth guy – someone with the top part of his hair dyed green – walked to the microphone and held onto it. “Alright! Our names are Jeremy, Gavin, Ray, and Michael!” He screamed to the audience. “And we are The Lads!”

  Ryan laughed. These guys were in over their heads!

  The drummer tapped out a rough rhythm, with the guitarists quickly joining in. Well, the melody was very good and synchronised tightly, but it was all down to their singer now; he could make or break the group.

  Turned out it was the former.

  Ryan could only sit and stare at the group as they performed the song perfectly, the singer’s notes fitting and flowing perfectly. Sure, there was some roughness here and there, but he had a very solid sound overall. These guys were good!

  No, they were better than good.

  Without thinking, Ryan snatched his phone up and dialled Joel’s number immediately, entranced by the group’s performance, which ended far too quickly for him.

  “Ryan? Godammit, why the fuck were you ignoring my calls!?” Joel snapped as soon as he picked up, voice now bordering on enraged rather than irritation. “Christ, you better have a good—“

  “Joel, shut up for a second and listen to me.” Ryan interrupted, waving his hand as if batting away the words. “I need you to see something. I’m sending it to you right now.”

  Confused silence filled the other end of the line before it was broken. “What are you talking about, Ryan?”

  The singer smiled.

  “I think it’s about time I got some kids off the ground.”


	2. Johnny B. Goode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter's song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZFo8-JqzSCM

**_ Chapter 1 _ **

**_ Johnny B. Goode _ **

 

“ _He used to carry his guitar in a gunny sack_

_Go sit beneath the tree by the railroad track_

_Oh, the engineers would see him sitting in the shade_

_Strumming with the rhythm that the drivers made_

_People passing by they would stop and say_

_‘Oh my that little country boy could play!’_ ”

\- ‘Johnny B. Goode’ – Chuck Berry

 

  “GODDAMMIT GAVIN! COME HERE, YOU FUCK!”

  Jeremy laughed as the man in question squawked, only to be tackled by a very angry New Jersey native. He did wonder how the hell Michael and Gavin were a couple, especially when they were acting like this. But at the same time, he knew that Michael didn’t hold any malice in his actions; he would never hurt Gavin really.

  From what he could gather, Gavin had just beaten Michael in Street Fighter for the fourth time in a row, so Michael did what he did best; lose his shit.

  As the two fought, the Bostonian went back to his laptop, skimming through some of his e-mails. Most of them were just typical messages trying to get him to buy stuff from stores he usually frequented, some were from family in Boston, and then the rest were actual stuff about the band.

  He wouldn’t lie, it was a bit of a disappointment that not a lot of clubs were booking them for a shows. The last one they had done was at a bar called ‘Slow Mo’, but he had a feeling that it was because one of the guys there, Dan, was a really good friend of Gavin. He probably put word in and asked that they come in and perform.

  Just as he started to skim through YouTube, the door to the apartment opened and Ray walked in, two paper bags in hand. “I’m back! So, it’s burgers and fries for lunch.” He announced, walking over to the coffee table and plopping the bags onto it. “Cow Chop actually had a pretty good deal this time round. But, drinks are on you guys.”

  “At least we can still eat something.” Michael said, who was lying on the ground with Gavin in a full Nelson hold. “Hey Ray, you got some of those cheese bites too?”

  “Of course. Got some chili cheese bites as well.”

  “Fucking sweet.” He said, letting the Brit in his arms go. He stood up and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a six pack of coke.

  Gavin slowly sat up and coughed. “Jesus, Michael! You really went for it!” He laughed, rubbing his neck. “God, I might not be a singer, but I still need my voice too you know.”

  Michael smirked. “Yeah, so you can say my name when I’m deep in—“

  Ray shoved the redhead, face twisted in disgust but with a bit of humour. “Can you at least wait until we’re done eating before you start talking about how you screw?” He laughed.

  “Fuck you.” Michael reached into the paper bag and pulled out a cheeseburger, a pack of fries, and a box of the coveted cheese bites. “Hey Lil J! You eating or not?”

  Jeremy rolled his eyes and joined his three friends at the table, taking some food and a can of coke for himself. “So… any other news on possible shows or anything?”

  The other three shook their heads. “I asked Dan again if he could set up a show for us again at Slow Mo, but he’s packed for the moment.” Gavin explained, nibbling on a fry. “Especially since there’s this other band coming up. Jack and the Septic Eyes, I think?”

  “That is a fucking stupid name.” Michael scoffed before chomping into his burger.

  So, the four settled down into their meal and just talked casually. Ray talked about possibly getting a cat and naming it Percival (‘Maybe one that looks like an ocelot!’), while Michael gave everyone an update on his friend Lindsay (‘She’s already landing some indie video game auditions. She’s worked so fucking hard’), and Gavin ‘philosophised’ about life (‘Do you think babies could float? I mean…’). Jeremy only nodded and added his pieces when he was asked, still a little side-tracked by the lack of show opportunities.

  Gavin’s phone buzzed and the Brit stood up to pick it up from where had left it on the couch. He glanced down at the screen before his eyes widened and he rushed back to the table. “Guys, Geoff just sent me a text.” He explained.

  Jeremy smiled a little. Geoff Ramsey was their manager and he had experimented with his own group, Plan G. Everyone knew Geoff was the former guitarist of The Gents, but even though that group fell apart, he still stayed in the music world. In fact, if it weren’t for Gavin trying to support the band by babysitting Geoff’s daughter, then he wouldn’t have offered to be their manager.

  “Well, what did he say?” Ray asked, sipping the last of his coke.

  Gavin didn’t say anything, instead putting the phone in the middle of the table, letting everyone else read it.

  ‘ _Hey Gav! Just got a gig booked for you guys – It’s at the Social Disorder bar on Saturday, 8:00PM. Get ready – it’s gonna be awesome as dicks! –GR_ ’

  Jeremy smiled widely. “That’s great news!” He said. “Guess we have to pick a set for then. Any ideas?”

  “Just so long as we can put ‘Nice Dynamite’ in there, I don’t fucking care which ones we play.” Michael huffed, laying an arm across Gavin’s shoulders.

  “Oh great, even more mushy shit from Michael and Gav.” Ray groaned, although it was full of humour rather than annoyance.

  Jeremy could only laugh as Michael threw a cheese bite at Ray’s head.

 

* * *

 

  “You guys nervous?”

  “A little.”

  “Not one bit.”

  “Fuck no.”

  “Yes!”

  Geoff laughed as the rest of the band looked over to Gav, who indeed did look like he was on the verge of passing out from panic. He smiled softly and slapped a hand onto the Brit’s shoulder. “Come on man, it’s a small show and you’ll be fine. Besides, Michael’s on stage too so just imagine you’re playing for him.”

  Jeremy grinned when Michael held up both middle fingers to their manager.

  However, the usual set of butterflies flittered within him as they approached show time. The bar itself was fairly small, but it did see quite a few customers on Fridays and Saturdays. He had a feeling it might have been because ‘Social Disorder’ was fairly close to a train station, so people who worked in the heart of the city could come in and drink as soon as they got off work.

  The owners themselves – two guys named Chris and Aaron – were actually very nice, even though Chris looked almost perpetually terrified and Aaron had spawned a few horrific jokes. They both gave the usual spiel of how it was ‘great to have new talent in the place’ and that they were sure that The Lads would become famous someday, all of that stuff.

  And while he had heard the last part over and over, he still believed it, even after all of the other gigs.

  The feedback of the sound system pierced the air, making the five men wince at the sound. Jeremy looked out of the wings and saw Chris and another guy (Blaine, he guessed? They bumped into each other earlier) setting up their instruments. Chris approached the microphone. “Ladies and Gentleman. We are pleased to announce our act for tonight.” He said, putting on a huge smile despite still looking scared of something. “So give a hand for The Lads!”

  Jeremy had to stop himself from wincing at the sound of applause, knowing that it was only a tiny crowd for tonight. He couldn’t help it.

  “Okay guys!” Geoff finally said, all but pushing the four out onto stage. “Go out there and melt some faces and stuff like that. Break a leg!”

  Jeremy grinned as he got out on stage, puffing his chest out a little as he strode up to the microphone. “Good evening!” He declared, unsurprised by the lack of response. “Our names are Jeremy, Gavin, Ray, and Michael. And we are The Lads!”

  That got out one screaming whoop from the crowd. Jeremy looked out to the audience and immediately spotted the source. It was Lindsay, wearing a shirt with ‘The Lads’ painted on it. It made perfect sense she would be here; she always came to their shows and recorded their sets to post online.

  Michael tapped out a quick rhythm and Jeremy fell into the music as they began their song ‘X Ray and Vav’. Everyone was hitting their cues perfectly and as soon as Ray finished his intro, Jeremy took his cue and sang his heart out.

 

* * *

 

 

  “Ryan’s lost it.”

  “They’re not great, but they’re not terrible.”

  The two men sat at the back of the bar sipped their drinks. Both wore suits and were watching the stage as the band played ‘Nice Dynamite’. The one of the left glared at the other incredulously and took a swig of beer. “Burnie.” He said bluntly. “These guys are just kids in their parents’ basement. I don’t get why Ryan’s getting his panties in a twist about them.”

  “Aw, come on Gus!” Burnie retorted, chewing on a toothpick thoughtfully. “Sure they’re rough, but they just need a little smoothing out. Besides, Ryan did say he wants to teach them some things.”

  Gus rolled his eyes. “And if anything, try and sleep with them.”

  Burnie shook his head. “Okay, it doesn’t matter whether or not we like them, Joel told us to get them to come to LA and work with Ryan.” He explained. “I mean, these guys could just as easily be the next Gents.”

  The other seemed to mull over the words before sighing. “Fine. We’ll talk to them after the show.” He said, downing the rest of his beer. “But if it goes to shit, then it’s no one’s fault, but Haywood’s.”


	3. Dance, Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this Chapter: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVmnkZdbH2U

**_ Chapter 2 _ **

**_ Dance, Dance _ **

 

_“You always fold just before you're found out_

_Drink up its last call,_

_Last resort_

_But only the first mistake and I..._

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by”_

_\- ‘Dance, Dance’ – Fall Out Boy_

 

  Ryan breathed steadily as he worked on the cross trainer, sweat running from his brow and down his tattooed back. He had already done his vocal exercises and practiced some of his songs, so now he just needed to get some energy out before he showered and then went to bed.

  It was lucky that he had started keeping tabs on ‘The Lads’ so that he could get the chance to meet them. Luckily, Joel had given into his requests and sent two other guys – Burnie and Gus – out to give them the deal. And if all went well, he would have some new students to look after.

  And whatever Ryan Haywood wanted, Ryan Haywood got.

  His timer went off, signalling the end of his exercise routine for the moment. He slowed down and carefully stepped off of the machine, his muscles aching pleasantly. He titled his head slightly, wincing slightly with the small set of clicks. He picked up a towel and pressed it against his neck, mopping up the sweat there and on his chest.

  “At least you have some idea of how to take care of yourself.”

  Ryan glanced up and grinned as soon as he spotted the other person in the room. “I still need to look good shirtless, Joel.” He teased. “But maybe you should start taking care of yourself too.”

  Joel frowned at the comment, his dark eyes seeming to bore holes into the younger man. “Maybe I haven’t gotten any rest because you keep on pulling off stupid shit.” He snapped, waving the sheets of paper in his hand. “I mean, come on, you still haven’t done shit about the photos. Or the punch up in that bar last week. Or people claiming they saw you doing lines in a public bathroom!”

  Ryan rolled his eyes. “Joel, I’ll get to those soon, okay? Besides the coke thing isn’t true. I’m sure it was just some guy who happened to look like me.” He said, setting himself down in an armchair. “Anyway. How’s the job going?”

  “Of course you would be more worried about that.” Joel sat down in the armchair opposite Ryan, slapping the papers down. “Burnie and Gus sent me a message earlier saying they got to the venue and that… ‘The Lads’ were performing.”

  “Anything else?”

  “They’re going to talk to them after the show and if need be, you’ll have to talk to them.” Joel leaned back. “But seriously, why are you so fixated on these guys? I’ve seen you snub other acts who were, frankly, a hell of a lot better. So what changed?”

  The dirty blonde furrowed his brow and leaned forward. “Maybe I can see potential, like how The Gents used to be.” He explained. “They remind me of those days.”

  Joel only shook his head.

 

* * *

 

 

  Well, that was disappointing.

  Jeremy and the others sat in a backroom, having just finished their show for the night. While they did get applause at the end of it all, it was still a little disheartening to see such a small crowd. It really didn’t help that there were two guys at the back who seemed to be eyeing them up like science experiments than a band.

  He looked over to Gavin and Michael, who seemed to have forgotten about the whole ‘public decency’ thing, since they were both making out with a ridiculous amount of intensity. The Bostonian wouldn’t have been too surprised if they just had sex right there and then; those two were insatiable!

  The door to the room clicked and everyone looked up, spotting Geoff. He smiled, but it still held disappointment. “So, I’m not gonna lie. The audience turnout was fucking terrible.” He said bluntly, crossing his tattooed arms. “But, as always, you guys did great. The sound was tight and everyone hit their cues, so… for God’s sake, Michael! Gavin! Stop sucking face!”

  Michael pulled away from the Brit, face flushed red, but remained seated in his lap. “Fine, yeah. We got it; barely anyone showed up, but we fucking rocked.” He huffed impatiently. “Okay. Got it. Crystal clear. Can I get back to what I was doing?”

  “Well, you’re just going to do him later.” Ray chimed in, eyes not leaving his phone as he played a game.

  “What, you wanna watch us!?”

  “Michael!” Gavin squawked, face burning red. “Come on, boi!”

  Before anything else could happen, the door to the room opened and the bar’s other owner – Aaron – came in. He had a smile, but his eyes were tinged with panic. “So, great show guys!” He announced immediately. “Okay, I’m sorry about the audience. I mean, what do they know about good music?”

  “Thank you for lying to make us feel better.” Ray commented, still gazing at his phone.

  Aaron coughed into his hand before returning to his almost shit-eating grin. “Anyway, I didn’t come here just to congratulate you guys.” He said, clapping his hands together. “Some guys actually asked if they could see you.”

  At that moment, everyone looked to Aaron with pure confusion. Jeremy was the first to break though the haze. “Wait, did they say who they were?” He asked, eyebrows knit together as he thought of who would want to see them. A part of him hoped the same thing every time something like this would happen; someone would come in and declare that they were an agent for a huge record label and wanted to sign them on, making them superstars in every way, with all of the money and fame…

  ‘ _But that won’t be it._ ’ He reminded himself. ‘ _That’s probably never going to be it.’_

  Jeremy looked up, only to spot two men practically barging their way into the room. “Alright Marquis, we need to get it over with.” One of them said, his face hardened with irritation. “Just let me and Burnie handle it.” The man wore a suit with a deep red tie, large glasses perched in front of hardened dark eyes. He had dark stubble and hair, but it was the eyebrows that caught Jeremy’s attention; they were thick as hell.

  The other man – ‘Burnie’, possibly – seemed to be the opposite. His hair was brown and curly, with blue eyes and smaller glasses. He also wore a suit, but he had a bright blue tie instead and… were those _fucking_ suspenders? “Hey Aaron, we won’t be long. So, go… do whatever it is you do around here.”

  The manager nodded, his grin falling a little as he left the room.

  Geoff walked over to the two men, looking calm but everyone recognised the face; he was trying to be nice, but he wasn’t exactly happy. “So, I’m guessing by that, you wanted to see my guys?” He asked, folding his heavily tattooed arms.

  ‘Burnie’ looked up, grinning a little. “I didn’t realise you were their manager! Geoff Ramsey… goddamn, you were a great guitarist.” He rambled, taking out a toothpick and placing it in the corner of his mouth. “Well, this is already promising, having such a music veteran showing them the ropes.”

  The other man rolled his eyes. “That is true, but we’re not here to just clamour over Geoff Ramsey.” He said, turning to the Lads with a small grimace. “Anyway. That’s Burnie Burns and I’m Gus Sorola. We’re agents from RvB Records.”

  Jeremy felt time slow down.

  Agents? RvB Records?

  This just had to be a dream!

  RvB was one of the biggest record labels on this side of the US and the CEO – Matt Hullum – was a complete powerhouse in the music industry; he could make or break someone at the snap of his fingers. But most people knew RvB for one major reason.

  They were the Gents’ record label before they split up.

  Did this mean that he somehow heard about their band… and wanted to give them a record deal?

  This must be a dream!

  Jeremy was brought out of it by someone punching his arm. The Bostonian glared at the perpetrator, finding Michael with a smug grin on his face. “So, you guys are some real bigshots, huh?” The Jerseyite said coolly, leaning back in his seat and propping his sneaker-clad feet up onto the table (ignoring Gavin’s glare). “So what do you want with us fucks?”

  Gus rolled his eyes. “It’s not exactly what we want, but you are wanted pretty badly at the moment.” He explained, picking up a folding chair and setting it out. He took a seat and leaned forward. “Asides from your manager, are any of you familiar with Ryan Haywood?”

  The name alone seemed to transform the air.

  Jeremy felt awe swell in his chest; he remembered the first Gents CD he bought and that rush of euphoria when he heard them for the first time… but it was Ryan’s voice that absolutely enchanted him, catching him in a unique spell.

  However, Jeremy noticed that his excitement wasn’t exactly shared.

  While Gavin did look impressed and curious, Michael and Ray looked almost uninterested in what was going on, although they still seemed to be listening carefully. However, Jeremy couldn’t help but look at Geoff.

  The manager was tense, his muscles all but coiled like a snake. If he didn’t know any better, the Bostonian would have thought that he would snap in two from that much tension. His expression was stormy, his normally lazy-looking eyes laced with some unspoken feeling; Jeremy could not see what it was, and he didn’t want to know.

  “Of course we do.” Jeremy blurted without thinking, feeling the hairs on his neck stand up as everyone in the room looked over to him. “Well… he is really famous and he’s been in the papers a lot recently.”

  Burnie nodded. “Yeah and he seems to have an eye for things. He’s like a little kid; he sees something, he wants it and he’ll throw a tantrum ‘til he gets it.” He continued. “So, that’s why we’re here.”

  Geoff’s eyes turned to the agent, his expression still set like stone. “Ryan wants the Lads. Is that it?”

  Burnie nodded. “He likes your sound.” He continued. “And he has sent us to get you to come to LA, so that he can train you guys to be his opening act.”

  The room exploded.

  “Holy shit!” Michael cried out. “You have to be fucking kidding me!”

  “That is mental!” Gavin gasped, falling back in his seat. “This cannot be real!”

  “Y-You’re kidding!” Ray stammered, having all but thrown his phone onto the table in front of him.

  “ _Bullshit!”_

  Everyone flinched and looked over to Geoff. The storminess in his expression gave way to thunder, anger in his eyes. “Look, I know Ryan. I know the kind of shit he pulls.” He snapped, his words clipped and blunt. “He fucks with people, literally and figuratively. So, how can we be sure that he didn’t just send you guys out as some elaborate joke.”

  Gus sighed and pulled out his own phone, quickly tapping in a number. “We were told that you would probably say something like that.” He said, placing the phone next to his ear. “So, we’re going with plan B… Yeah, Joel? It’s Gus. Can you get Ryan on the phone? Thanks.”

  With that, he tapped another button and placed the phone on the middle of the table.

  “ _Hello?_ ”

  Jeremy would have been lying if he said that his heart didn’t skip a beat just then.

  That voice… it was him!

  “Hey, Ryan.” Gus said. “So, we’re with the Lads at the moment and thought maybe you would want to talk to them?”

  “ _Of course, Gus_.” The smile was almost tangible in that voice. “ _Anyway, good evening Lads_!”

  A chorus of greetings followed, with Jeremy’s own voice cracking from excitement.

  A laugh. “ _Alright, so I’m sure Burnie and Gus already explained what I wanted, so I won’t repeat it_.” Ryan continued. “ _Now then, I came across your shows online and I have to say, you have a lot of potential. Sure, still rough, but you have to sand down a diamond to make it perfect, don’t you?_ ”

  “So, why us, Mr Haywood?” Gavin asked, leaning forward and putting his elbows on his knees. “I’m sure there are a million other bands you could have picked. So, why pick us?”

  “ _Potential, as I said. I like your sound. Makes me feel young again. And please! Call me Ryan, Mr Haywood was my Dad, as cliché as that line is._ ”

  “But what’s in it for us?” Ray asked, raising an eyebrow. “Like, you’re not just going to have us play for your shows and then send us home with just a pat on the back? Us little guys need to eat too!”

  Ryan laughed, an almost sultry sound. “ _Of course you’ll be paid. My manager and I can settle a good salary for you with every show and I’ll gladly pay for anything you might need… specialist equipment, repairs, or even just something as a present_.” He continued. “ _Also, I can rent out an apartment for you near the recording studio, so you have a roof over your heads for your stay_.”

  The band fell into whispers and Jeremy nodded. That all sounded very tempting… and that wasn’t even counting the actual chance of performing with Haywood. If it were up to Jeremy, he would have accepted, regardless of pay or location or anything like that.

  Geoff stepped forward. “And what’s the catch?” He asked. “There is always a catch with you, Ryan.”

  Another silence fell before it was broken by another laugh. “ _Oh my God, Geoff? Holy shit, it’s you_!” Ryan all but squawked. “ _It’s been so long! What are you doing there_?”

  “I’m their manager.” Geoff snapped.

  “ _I see your musical skills have been put to good use. More musicians need guys like you_.” There was a moment of silence before Ryan continued. “ _But, I’m guessing you have some reservations about the offer?_ ”

  The manager scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Well yeah. So, I think we should speak privately about this and I’ll let you know.”

  “ _Alright Geoff. Just take the phone off speaker and we can talk_.”

  Geoff nodded and picked up the phone, putting it next to his ear and skulking off, going into full managerial mode.

  As soon as he was out of earshot, Michael laughed. “Dudes, this is fucking sweet!” He squealed joyfully, eyes shining brightly. “If we open for this guy, then we could get a record deal of our own! This could be our big break!”

  “This is mental, Michael… Oh God, this is so exciting!” Gavin gasped, only for a sudden look of fear to appear on his face. “But… what if Geoff says ‘no’?”

  “He won’t! He’s gonna take the offer and we’re on the next plane out to LA!”

  “But you did hear how Geoff was talking right? And he was very stiff… besides, you know that they were in the same band… then there’s all that stuff he said, remember?”

  “He was drunk!”

  Jeremy tuned out the argument, instead looking to where Geoff had walked off. It was true; the Gents’ break-up was very explosive and it seemed that all of the vitriol had lasted for a very long time afterwards. So, he couldn’t be surprised that Geoff was so hesitant about the idea. But even though he knew that the elder had their safety and interests in mind…

  A chance to work with Ryan Haywood was not something to be taken lightly.

  It was a once in a lifetime chance…

  Geoff would see that, right?

  “Hey kid.”

  Jeremy looked up, broken out his reverie. Gus was looking at him intensely. “Everyone else told us their name, but you haven’t.” He said. “Or are one of those artists that goes by a symbol or something like that?”

  “R-Right. Sorry about that.” The Bostonian shook his head, letting a small smile grow across his face. “I’m Jeremy Dooley.”

  “Uh huh. And are those two always eye-fucking in public like that?”

  Jeremy glanced over, spotting Gavin nuzzling Michael’s neck and affectionately staring at the other’s face.

  He looked back to Gus. “It could be worse.” He answered with a shrug.

  Just before they could speak anymore, Geoff skulked back into the room and tossed the phone onto the table. He stood silently for a few moments before sighing. “…You’re going to LA, guys.”

  The Lads all shot up to their feet. “Fuck yeah!” Ray shouted, throwing his hand sin the air victoriously. “That’s awesome Geoff!”

  “Absolutely top!” Gavin’s smile grew wider, quickly turning to press a kiss against Michael’s cheek.

  Jeremy smiled and walked up to their manager, hugging him tightly. “Thank you… this is gonna be amazing!”

  It truly was amazing… the Bostonian was scared that this would be a dream and that he would wake up to find this never happened.

  But, he knew that he was still awake.

  And that soon enough, he would finally meet one of his musical heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> Why yes, I do have no clue how the music industry works! :P
> 
> EDIT: I'm sorry guys, but I've looked back on this and there are a lot of things I'm not satisfied with, so I have decided to put this fic on hold and remodel it. I apologise for any disappointment. Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
